


United

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri of the Month, Feels, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, eruri - Freeform, erwin x levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Eruri of the Month - July 2017 - "I've been waiting for you"





	United

Levi opened his eyes after what felt like two days of straight sleep. Soft wind was blowing into his face as he got himself in an upright position, hands touching moist grass. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar surrounding as soft shades of red and orange indicated sunset. Wide meadows, no walls, no mountains, no buildings, no titans, no trees. Where was he? Why was he here?

His eyes narrowed as he stood up, still not all too sure about the situation. What was the last thing he did? Sleeping? Jaws pressing together as he realized that he couldn't remember right away.

The wind let the grass sway gently and yet there was no sound to be heard. Slowly he started to walk in a direction – towards the sunset. His legs felt strangely light and not as exhausted as they usually felt from long hours on a horse back or the usage of the 3DMG and his ankle did not throb as it used to.

The air was fresh and it helped him clear his mind. While the wind was almost silent, an unfamiliar sound was heard in the distance. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued towards the setting sun, up a small hill, the strange sound getting louder. Where was he? What was going on?

As he reached the top of the hill, he couldn't breathe for a moment, instead he fell to his knees and widened his eyes. The Ocean. Heavy waves rolling over the rocks and sand on the beach, leaving behind shells and sea stars – things Levi only had seen in Hanji's books.

Was this a dream? Levi's heart was pounding hard against his chest as he got himself up again, legs now almost numb, carrying him towards the endless water in front of him as now heavy wind was blowing into his face. The sun was about to disappear soon and painted the horizon in the most beautiful colours.

He took off his boots, wanted to feel the fine sand on his feet. Unable to blink, he stared in awe – eyes wandering over the ocean, left and right, trying to grasp the situation as he walked along the beach.

“Levi.”, an all too familiar voice suddenly ripped him out of his mindless staring. He took in a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment as he wetted his lips and gulped heavily. This voice...

A big hand lay down on his shoulder, a large body got positioned behind him. Levi had to be dreaming. This scent – wood, leather, vetiver – it belonged to a man that was dead. That had died because Levi followed his last order – the only time he ever regretted following his commander's orders.

This had to be a dream.

He was unable to move, toes digging into the sand as his jaws pressed together and he forced himself to open his eyes again. His body was trembling as he was too anxious to turn around.

Another hand was placed on his waist, gently turning him around and his body followed.

He looked up into the face of the man that he loved with all his heart and soul, that he dedicated his whole life and being to, even after his death. Erwin – the man that had died on that rooftop a few weeks back and the man that had been his lover, his partner for so long.

The blue eyes, that he was drowning in right now, looked at him caring, the clear-cut face hinting a soft smile as two hands gently cupped his face. When was the last time he had felt this man's touch? Especially with both hands...

“I've been waiting for you.”, Erwin spoke with a certain sadness in his voice as his thumbs caressed Levi's cheeks.

Levi's eyes filled with tears, his whole body was shaking as he couldn't hold back a desperate sob.

His hands lifted, wandered over Erwin's arms and one hand was placed on the wide chest while the other one reached for Erwin's face. While silent tears ran down Levi's cheeks, he touched his lost lover's jaw, lips and finally run through the blonde hair.

“It really is you.”, he whispered in disbelief and Erwin nodded. “So I'm dead?” - another nod.

A desperate smile crossed Levi's face. “Then I'm glad to be dead. I've missed you so much.”

“And I've missed you, Levi. More than anything you can imagine.”, Erwin whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. It was just a short, sweet kiss but perfect for the moment and it re-assured them both that they were real, this was not a dream. This was the afterlife.

“I love you, Erwin.”, Levi whispered and Erwin placed another kiss on Levi's forehead.

“And I love you, Levi.”, he replied before bringing some space between them.

All of a sudden Levi remembered what happened before he woke up here; his ankle had betrayed him. He fell, got grabbed by a titan, blades already run down, nothing he could have done, exhausted after hours of fighting, the titans were too many and the survey corps too little. All other men wounded, dead or terrified by all the death they had seen for weeks. And then everything went black.

“Are the other ones here, too?”, Levi wanted to know and his eyes reflected the hope that his voice was hinting.

A wide smile crossed Erwin's face. “Yes, they are. Mike and Farlan went out to hunt some deer and Isabel was about to prepare a cake.”, Erwin informed Levi. "Oh and... my father would like to meet you.", Erwin smiled.

Levi buried his face in Erwin's chest, silently sobbing while big hands gently caressed his back, lips placing kisses all over the raven hair. Tears covered his face as he looked up again, a smile on his lips.

“I'm glad that you've been waiting for me. Death isn't as bad as I had thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
